


Vandalization©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Summary: Point of view
Kudos: 1





	Vandalization©

Copy this and put it into your search bar and look this up:  
https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:JEB_Stuart_Monument_2020-05-31.jpg#/media/File:JEB_Stuart_Monument_2020-05-31.jpg

What does this make me feel, or remind me of…  
Based on the graffiti I see on the steps it seems like it's been vandalized. I heard of this over the pandemic and with all of the events that came along with the whole George Floyd incident which just makes me cry. This monument flashes many memories of injustice, anger, and rage. Boiling up inside everyone like a volcano. The thought of injustice just makes some people want to explode. The Aumaud Arbury incident and many others. Some people can’t even do anything that they just cry out of rage and anger to the point where they can’t even breathe. You can look at it from the point of view with how long the statue took to make. All the labor; blood, sweat, and tears - wasted and disgraced. Spat on, in the manner of this is how I feel about American History. (the voice of the enraged people) We helped build your history. We picked cotton, watched your kids, plant and this is what you don to our people. Not just one but many; children, mothers, fathers, grandmas, grandpas, and even babies have suffered. NO MORE. We can take this anymore. There’s no justice in this deep, dark, hollow, and flat world. All there is sadness, screams, hollow souls, dark deeds, and dark ideas from the evil side of our imagination.


End file.
